The Red and Blue
by julieashed
Summary: Spider-Man is finding juggling the norms of life with his superhero life a struggle. he feels alone an alienated from the rest of the world, until he meets Jennifer. Peter finds that he has to battle supernatural creatures while trying to protect the people he loves. risking his life on a day to day basis is a challenge, will he die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I do not own any marvel characters; original characters are my own creation. This fiction will change ages of Spiderman, from 15 to 18. As we know Tom Holland is 21 years of age. As I will be writing some heated moments, violence and angst in this fiction I have changed Spiderman to a legal consenting age.**

 **Please leave comments and let me know what you think, currently trying to finish of my first part of life as we know it fiction which 30 chapters are on my fanfiction page.**

 _ **The Red and Blue**_

 _ **Chapter 0ne: Juggling**_

Late November came with the first snow fall of the year and New York sparkled, the snow glittered in the moon light and the city was quiet and magical. Christmas started to whisper in the air as trees and lights decorated the shops. But for peter parker things would never be as still and magical as the city seemed to be in the winter snow. He was Spiderman, he had been since he was 15, now at the age of 18 Peter had more on his plate than ever. He moved out of his aunt Mays and into student accommodation. Juggling college life, work life and being the whole friendly neighbourhood Spiderman man was just too much at times. He was tired which had caused him to make judgement errors. He thought he was helping a bunch of teenage girls from an angry and violent man who grabbed on to one of them causing a scream from the girls, turns out they stole alcohol from the store and the man was the shop owner. But peter assumed the worse and dealt with the guy by webbing him to a lamp post and letting the girls get away with $60 worth of liquor. It could have been a lot worse, much worse.

Things weren't that great for Peter, his best friend Ned moved two states away with his family, so college life was a lonely one, peter didn't make friends easily, he was awkward in nature and quiet, always keeping himself to himself, Peter introverted ways kept him from getting involved in parties and activities that every college student should experience at least once.

BUZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZ Peters alarm vibrated letting him know that his long day of lectures was ahead of him, he groaned in annoyance slamming his hand down breaking yet another one of his alarm clocks. He peeled his way out of bed and sluggishly moving his way to the sink at the other end of the room. He stared in the mirror seeing his blood shot eyes and dark circles.

" _wow, I look like crap_ " he said to himself.

He moaned again realising that the communal showers were a war zone on a Monday morning, he took a small bit of joy however that the small sink and toilet in his room was private.

He grabbed his towel off the floor and made his way to the showers.

He sighed as he entered he showers, around 20 guys were laughing, running around and in general acting like a bunch of school kids, one guy in particular was always the one to flex his muscles and start whipping others with his towel. Christopher Cummings, a loud mouth over confident ass, he always mocked and bullied people he deemed weak and pathetic, and it so happens that Peter was always on the receiving end.

"whoa Parker, are you auditioning for the walking dead, get some sun dude"

Peter just smiled shyly and tried to push his way through to get to a shower.

"hey Parker, you coming to the Kelsey's party to night… oh wait forgot you don't do parties, such a prude Parker"

Peter just shrugged his shoulders, turned on his heel to find a cubicle free, he turned on the shower and tried to drain out the childish commotion, he hissed at the hot water that hit his bruised back, teamed with multiple cuts. He rested his head against the shower tiles exhausted. He closed his eyes for what seemed mere minutes.

BANG BANG "hey come on you've been in there 20 mins, some of us need to get to class douche bag "

Peter snapped awake, he was sat at the bottom of the shower clearly fell asleep and now he didn't have time for breakfast.

"sorry, I'm sorry I'll be right out"

Scrambling for his towel he turned off the shower and made his way out, the irritated guy who was waiting shoulder barged Peter, but the guys efforts just resulted with him falling backwards while Peter stood there un moved.

"oh, hey man I'm sorry, you ok? Peter said while offering his hand to help the guy up.

His hand was swotted away in annoyance "you're such a loser!

Peter backed away apologetic and headed towards the exit and to his room.

He realised the time and started to panic, moving as fast as he could to get dressed and to grab his books.

He was basically still wet from the shower when he bolted thorough the college, running as fast as he could towards his biology lecture, apologizing to everyone he nearly bumped into.

He just made it as the register was taken, he squeezed past people as he made his way to an empty seat. He hated this lecture hall. It was small for 200 students, so basically, they were all sat in close proximity.

The lecturer was talking on the human brain and how sleep and balance were subjected to certain parts of the brain.

The girl sat next to him was humming and haying scrabbling to look for a pen.

"excuse me, but do you have a pen I could borrow? She whispered.

"yeah sure"

Peter smiled and handed her a pen, she smiled backed. "thank you"

"You're welcome"

He had never noticed her before, she must be new or that he was so busy with other things he just stopped noticing people around him. He kept shyly looking over at her while she was busy taking notes down, she would stick out her tongue slightly while she concentrated on note taking. He smiled to himself thinking it was cute. She had wavy Auburn hair and deep brown eyes, she wore glasses that had pink frames. She had freckles across her nose and pink cheeks. She was pretty, too pretty to even notice him.

After a long lecture Peter could feel his belly rumble, starving his main objective was food.

Or at least it was until his card was declined, Peter huffed out in frustration knowing that he had no form of money coming in until next week, which meant he would go hungry.

He sat in the canteen with a glass of water, trying not to attract attention to himself he opened his laptop and started on his biology assessment.

"hello, I believe this is yours"

Peter looked up and seen the girl he gave a pen too standing there with it in her hand.

"it's ok, you can keep it I have plenty"

"thanks, do you mind if I sit here, I'm kinda new and you are the first person I've spoken with"

"umm yeah sure, go ahead, umm I'm Peter, parker. Peter Parker" he said awkwardly.

"I'm Jennifer Hobbs, nice to meet you Peter parker"

"I like your accent, British, right?

"yeah from London, where are you from?

"queens"

She sat down, unpacking food from her bag, she noticed that Peter wasn't eating. "you not hungry?

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "no, I'm good"

Jennifer frowned not believing that a strapping lad like himself wasn't hungry, with water only a glass of water in front of him.

"peter, I have way too much food here, fancy helping a girl out?

She smiled and looked at him like he was some sort of charity case, Peter felt pathetic at this moment, he couldn't even afford to feed himself.

"sorry, I have to go I just remembered I have to call my aunt"

He closed his laptop and rushed off, walking off clumsily through the canteen.

This made Jennifer feel like shit, she realised that she must have insulted him, with just a gesture of good will she emasculated him within 10 minutes of talking to him.

" _no wonder you don't have friends"_ her inner monologed chastising her.

Peter slammed his door in frustration, he was hangry, angry because he was starving. His next class was in an hour. So, he figured to get rid of hunger he would try and nap, he lay on his bed huffing and puffing, turning trying to get comfortable. Nothing was working he was too hungry now to rest. He couldn't call May again he already borrowed money off her. So, he wondered if she would like a guess for dinner later, she would feed him then. Good thing about being Spiderman, he never really needed train or bus fair to travel.

While he was deep in his thoughts there was a knock on the door.

He jumped up and did a little flip to the door.

"who is it?

A muffled voice came from behind the door. "it's Jennifer, can I come in?

Peter opened the door before he could say anything she walked in.

"sorry about earlier, I never meant to piss you off, I just know what it's like being skint, I've been there and I should have been more respectful"

Peter smiled and then looked at his feet embarrassed, "no its ok, really and thank you for the offer it's just that I feel real bad, I should be more careful with my funds, I feel I need to stand on my own two feet"

Peters senses started going wild, he paused and turned towards his window.

"Peter. Peter, hello earth to…..

"I've got to go, sorry Jenny, talk soon ok"

He rushed her out the door in a gentle but urgent manner, leaving her on the other side of the door confused and slightly annoyed. "my name is Jennifer"

Peter stripped to his boxers and grabbed his suit, with a swift motion he was Spiderman, he leaped of the balcony with ease and made his way to the harrowing screams and commotion. Like a profession gymnast he glided and dived through the air webbing his way to a burning building which happened to be a day care centre.

"PLEASE HELP, HELP THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THERE!

Peter without hesitation leaped into the top floor window, the smoke was blinding and he couldn't see.

"ok Karen I need you to locate people"

" _no problem peter, I have located four induvial in the top floor east side, Turing on info red capture"_

"Thanks Karen, give me the update of the stature of the building"

" _updated structure of building, there is an obstruction on the 3_ _rd_ _floor, possible fatalities within 2.5 minutes and counting"_

Peter walked carefully through the top floor, he located a teacher and three children.

They were screaming and crying "hey, hey its ok I'm here to get you out, but we gotta to be quick, he smashed the window and grabbed the first kid, he attached a web and lowered the kids down quickly one by one, then the teacher, the fire fighters were working on the building battling the fires. Peter jumped down to the third floor, again with Karen's info red he could located everyone who was trapped, it was a rush against time to get everyone out before the floor would collapse.

"ok guys follow me. Its ok don't worry everything will be fine, we gotta to be fast ok"

The kids were crying and coughing, Peter could feel the floor benefit him start to crack, with a quick decision he used his web grenades to make a soft place to land, he grabbed a group of children and dropped them out of the window, screaming on the way down the kids seemed to be safe, then the last of the teachers followed.

With the last person dropped to safety the floor under peter collapsed. Falling through fire, glass and debris. He shot out his web but the building was falling apart and he was falling too, his webbing would only attach for seconds before it would come undone with the collapsing building.

When he finally hit the ground, he gave out a cry of pain.

" , I t ink I broken mmy ribs" he huffed out in pain.

He suddenly felt blackness take over him as he fell unconscious.

 **Notes**

 **First chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope I captured Peter character well.**

 **Will update soon, still working on my other fiction. So if you like supernatural go have a look xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes again I like to mention I do not own any marvel charter, also like to make clear that peter is of consenting age in this fiction, although his charter is based on the homecoming Spiderman. I have a love for my fellow Londoner Tom Holland. Please feel free to leave any comments.**

 _ **The Red and Blue**_

 _ **Chapter two: finding strength**_

"ARRGGGHHHH" Peter screamed in pain under the rubble, he just came back to a conscious state. He pushed himself as far as he could go but fell, he repeated this act over and over until he just lay there in a heap.

"Karen, how..how long have I been outtt, k Karen, yyo there?

" _yes, I am here, you have been un conscious for one hour 23 mins and 30 secs"_

"what! i.. I need to get out"

" _fire and rescue services are digging their way to you as we speak"_

"no no no, I don't need them to ssee me this way, I can't risk hospital Karen"

" _your vitals are normal, there doesn't seem to be any broken bones"_

"that's good to know, I just can't, I don't have the strength"

" _you are currently experiencing low sugar levels and fatigue"_

Peter knew this would bite him in the ass, lack of sleep and food for days will do that, he had to think outside the box.

"Karen, I need you to locate the weak points, pressure points I can lift to get out"

" _I have found three weak points, pinpointing them now"_

"ok thanks Karen" Peter aimed his webbing and pulled down a block of concrete, which just missed his legs, he could see the ambers of wood still burning above him, but he could see a small amount of sky above. He pushed with his legs as hard as he could and moved what seemed to be more flaming debris, which shifted the wooden beam that was pressing on his chest, still with an uneasy creaking and cracking of building around him. With one last attempt he pushed himself up, with shaky legs his body screaming in pain he used his web to pull himself to freedom. He heard the cheer of the fire and rescue team as he leaped from building to building, struggling to stay air born and balanced.

He made his way back to his dorm room, falling through his opened window and thudded on the floor. He used his webbing to seal his door so no one would barge in. He passed out on his bedroom floor, still in his Spiderman suit.

Jennifer was sat in her room listening to music, sia played softly in the background. She was excited because in the mail the new Avengers poster came. She would put it up alongside her Spiderman poster, she loved them ever since the alien invasion in New York and when Spiderman came on to the scene she followed his story, he was an enigma. Everyone seen captain Americas face, and iron mans, but no one seen Spiderman, which made him her favourite.

All the girls loved Thor and the Captain, but she loved her masked hero, she'd never seen him swing through the buildings, she so desperately wanted to spot him, even just for a brief second. But New York was massive, it was very unlikely she would ever see him.

She sighed to herself, she spotted the time and gave out a yawn, she remembered that Peter never showed to the afternoon class, she thought he was sweet but weird. He was handsome in the boy next door kind of way, he had a cute smile and brown curls. But he wasn't a guy you would have picked out from a crowd.

She decided to see if he was ok.

Peter was snoring on his bedroom floor face down. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.

"Wh…who!

Peter stirred from the floor, groaning, he lifted his head to see where the noise was coming from.

"peter are you in there?

He stood, wobbling on his feet, quickly realising he was still in his suit he pressed the spider on his chest and discarded the suit in his cupboard.

"just a second"

He scrambled for his grey sweat pants and a t-shirt and answered the door "hey"

"oh my god what happened to you"

Peter looked confused then a light bulb moment happened when he remembered that a building landed on top of him.

Jennifer looked at him in horror, his face was charcoal black from the smoke, he had a cut on his forehead a bruised jaw and a cut lip. His t-shirt had patches of blood seeping through and his hair was an inexplicable mess.

"ummmm, well I ummmm, got into a fight with some guys" he said looking at the floor trying to hide a lie.

"you need to see a medic, you look really bad"

Peter shifted awkwardly on his feet as Jennifer approached him, she grabbed his t-shirt and lifted it.

"whoa, what are you doing?

"mate you're bleeding through your clothes, I just want to see if it's bad"

Peter stepped back. "I'm fine, I'll be fine. Honest"

Jennifer narrowed her eyes, "go take a shower, I've ordered pizza, I hope you like olives, oh and ice cream too, chocolate fudge brownie, mozzarella sticks, chicken bites and a bottle of Pepsi"

Peter smiled and nodded "yeah, wow awesome, ok I won't be long, thank you"

Jennifer had to find a way to feed him, and who resist a pizza.

Peter took in his reflection; no wonder Jennifer was shocked.

"holy shit! Peter did look bad, not only was he covered in debris, smoke and blood but he looked ill.

He was thankful that the showers were empty, once he got under the hot spray the dirt and blood started running down his legs, his torso was purple with multiple cuts going across, his old wounds were just starting to heal from the car that he stopped saving a woman and her baby.

He was battered and bruised from head to toe, he needed to take a break, but how could he.

He sighed under the hot water liking the feel on his skin. If he got away with it he'd stay there for the rest of the day, but pizza was on the way, so there was that.

Jennifer sat on peters bed, looking around his room. It was plan and a little untidy. Just a night stand with a light. A small tv on his desk with different gadgets that looked like they were from the 1980s. and a lap top. His room was smaller than hers, typical guys room. She was half expecting some sort of Star Wars or world of war craft stuff. But he didn't seem to have much in personal stuff lying about. No pictures no posters. She felt sad for him, he did seem truly alone.

Peter entered his room wearing fresh clothes and looking much better.

"well you look better than before, I really think you should see a doctor"

Jennifer's cell phone beeped. "food is here"

That evening they both sat watching TV, mostly old horror movies. And eat.

Jennifer became sleepy and nodded off on peters bed, peter followed suit.

" _peter, peter, peter, everyone you love and know will die"_

The nightmares weren't as often as they used to be. But he could still see his uncle lying there. And a black cloud consuming his until he could breathe. Chocking out in his sleep Jennifer woke up, Peter was whimpering and coughing.

She shook him softly, but he didn't wake so she tried a more forceful shake which resulted in peter snapping awake, grabbing Jennifer, and throwing her on the floor.

The air was knocked out of her, she grabbed her sides trying to breathe.

"oh my god, Jennifer, oh god I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

He jumped out of bed and scooped her up, he set her on the desk patting her up and down to see if she broke anything.

Jennifer huffed, breathing heavy. "it's ok, not your fault, I better go back to my room"

Peter offered to walk her back, but she declined.

After he mentally abused himself, he decided to watch tv.

"BREAKING NEWS, NEW YORK HAS HAD ITS FIRST EPIDEMIC, disease control had issued a warning if any symptoms like tiredness, fever, vomiting or rash to contact your GP, officials are still un clear of what type of virus it is, stay tuned for updates.

Peter rolled his eyes, another news report to freak out everyone, just like swine flu and Ebola. He turned off the TV and went back to bed.

" _then I saw when the lamb broke one of the seven seals and heard one of the four living creatures saying as with a voice of thunder, come I looked and behold a white horse"_

 **Notes; sorry for the slow starts, I'm trying to build up anticipation. I promise there will be much more action in the next chapters. Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: I like to thank you for the reviews so far, they are much apricated. Although I have been some spelling errors. I will try my best to improve, sometimes I type too fast and my laptop doesn't keep up. Apologies' it can be off putting when reading a fanfiction. Again, I do not own any marvel characters. This chapter reveals the enemy Spiderman is up against on biblical proportions.**

 _ **The Red and Blue**_

 _ **Chapter three: false idols**_

"forgive me father for I have sinned, it's been a year since my last confession"

Father Thorn sat and listened to his flock every second Sunday as long as he could remember, the secrets he had heard, some of which was shocking in nature, but he vowed as a man of God to forgive every single one. If he was an atheist he would have dealt with these confessions much more harshly.

Some would confess that they had cheated on their spouse, others would confess in acts of violence, but they were some that confessed on addiction and infatuation of the superhero culture. Women in particular would lust over the false god Thor, there is only one true God, Thor was an abomination. They all were, they harboured powers not off this plain. His flock started to diminish questioning if God truly existed. The age of enlightenment was at a whole new level. Which angered Father Thorn, he had dedicated his life to God and these mutated creatures have challenged the whole dynamics of faith.

Father Thorn would pray daily asking God for forgiveness, he harboured a hate for these false idols. But hate is like a cancer that grows and God is love, he is forgiving.

Father Thorn lit the candles and sat in silence.

"you seemed troubled Father"

Thorn turned to the direction of the voice, a middle age man with grey hair and dark eyes smiled, with a questioning look upon his brow.

"God will help ease my troubles"

The man cocked his head, his smile now turned into a more sinister look. "what if I told you that God has sent me, and I am his wrath, what if I was here to set things as they should be"

"I would say the time of profits are over, that you lie. God wouldn't have sent his wrath in human form, but of the form of the horseman, not of a mere human"

The man cackled. "you are truly blind, you claim to be a man of God yet you do not know God and his word, you are like a new born baby, I am disease I am plague, I am the white rider"

Peter woke up at 5am to the sound of bells, someone had set off the fire alarm in the student dorms, he knew by his senses that there was no fire, he could smell, hear of feel anything near to fire. Someone must have set it off as a prank, but the drill was that all students must leave via the fire exits. Peter decided that he would follow the rules, he was Spiderman, it was kind of what he did.

He made his way out, slowly plodding behind everyone else. Once outside he'd seen security officers, and campus officials all stood in annoyance while they waited for the fire department to arrive.

Everyone was freezing standing in the snow, Jennifer was stood in her pink night gown shivering. She spotted peter standing alone awkwardly, she was still confused about him but she was going to persevere with her friendship, nothing ventured nothing gained. She swiftly walked up to him. "hey Peter, I'm freezing, can I share some body heat?

Before he could answer, she put her cold hands under his T- shirt. "w….whoa, ahhhhhh cold so cold"

"I know, that's November for you, hmmmm you are nice and warm"

Peter shivered under Jennifer's touch, but he also found he quite liked it, he wrapped his arms around her shyly to gain body heat himself when his senses pinged. Something wasn't right, when he got this feeling usually a tingle would go up his spine, his hearing would amplify, and his eyesight would also. But he couldn't hear talking around him, it was like white noise. He would only zone in on what he needed to focus on.

People started to gasp and point at the direction peter was looking at, there was a girl on the roof in only a thin t-shirt. She stood there shouting "You are all blind, you follow demons, and see them as heroes!

Peter was now edging his way forward, forgetting Jennifer was even there, his focus was on the girl, he needed to get to her, he pushed past the crowd trying to get to the entrance.

"peter! Wait! Jennifer shouted after him.

"you will see what a true God does! The girl shouted, her face was pale with dry blood around her eyes and mouth, coughing heavily after every sentence.

Peter managed to slip past security, he jumps up the stairs and over banisters, burst into his room, and grabbed his suit.

With a swift movement peter climbed out his window and up the side of the building, his body still aching from previous events. He gingerly crept behind the manic girl in order to grab her and pull her from the edge, but she turned to face him, peter stopped in his tracks.

"hey, hey, its ok I'm just here to talk ok" he put his hand out, in an easy gesture.

The girl cackled. "you are nothing but an abomination to the human race, you shouldn't be alive" she moved slowly towards Peter and he backed away, hoping that she would continue her pursuit.

"you're sick, you need medical attention, I'll take you to safety and we can get you help"

She cocked her head and laughed. "you're the one who is sick"

Within a second she lunged forward at peter, he moved to the side quickly and used his webbing to stop her from hurting herself. She screamed out in a voice that sent chills down his spine. Then she went still. Peter slowly went to see if she was ok, he leaned over her to check. "hey, miss, miss can you hear me? He gently nudged her. Her eyes snapped open and she spewed blood all over him.

Peter fell backwards in shock "oh my god, oh…..ew ew ew, gross, gross!

He flapped about momentarily, he took a deep breathe trying not to gag and approached the girl. She wasn't moving again, but this time her eyes were open staring into nothingness, peter feared the worse. The girl had died, he picked her up and tried to wake her, he had to try. But she was gone. He sat on the roof top with the girl lying next to him. He shook his head and felt a sadness, he couldn't save someone with an illness, how could he.

"Karen" he said in a soft voice _"yes peter"_

"what just happened?

" _I am sorry but I am un sure of what just accrued"_

"I'm covered in blood, was she infected by that virus, the one on the news?

" _there is not a way of knowing"_

Peter sighed "ok Karen, thanks any way"

He took a moment before lowering her down on his web, he heard the gasps and shock in people's voices. He jumped down the other side of the building, he didn't want to be seen by anyone, he needed yet again another shower and to clean his suit, luckily Mr Stark had made it washing machine friendly, he thought of everything. It even stretched with his growing physic.

Jennifer stood in the crowd dumb founded, she had finally seen a glimpse of Spiderman, she was in awe, she shouldn't be considering the circumstances, but she couldn't help it.

Everyone around her was in state of confusing and shock, as they seen the lifeless body of Kerry Richards been lowered down by Spiderman.

The ambulance and police were now on the scene, tending to any who needed and to recover the body of their fellow student.

Peter made his way to his aunts, he needed to feel at home, death always made him realise that he was always peter parker before Spiderman, he was human. A regular human that felt helpless in times like this, he needed his family.

After only 20 minutes he was climbing up the side of his building, he snuck into his bedroom window, and silently discarded his suit.

He felt disgusting and creeped out slightly, the longer he thought about it the longer he thought that she wasn't normal, the behaviour wasn't normal.

He quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower, scrubbing the dry blood off him until his skin felt raw, he washed his hair 3 times, and brushed his teeth twice guzzling half a bottle of mouth wash.

He grabbed clean clothes and silently put his suit in the washing machine, under a load of towels, the cycle would be done before May would wake up.

He raided the fridge and went to his room, he sat on his bed replaying everything.

" _Karen would have recorded everything"_

He thought to himself.

"crap, forgot my cell phone!

He didn't have social networking, so that was a bust, he was private in that way, introverted by nature.

He lay down on his bed fighting the urge to sleep, he had to get his suit out before May would wake up. Finally, after a battle of will the suit was ready to come out, he could finally sleep, he needed to sleep for a week but Tuesdays is work day, he had a free-lance job at the bugle twice a week.

"hey sleepy head, Peter baby you need to get up"

Aunt May sat above Peter nudging him, groaning he opened his eyes to May smiling.

"umm. Tired May, been a rough couple of days"

"I can see that, I'm not even goanna ask how you got those bruises on your face"

May always did the same thing she did too Peter from the age of 7, she started giving him kisses on his forehead and cheeks while tickling him.

"Ahhhhhh, stop, stop hahahaha, May stop, I'm fragile, Maaayyy"

She giggled and ruffled his hair. "I don't care how old you are, I'll always kiss my baby boy, and jesus Peter how much did you wash your hair, your curls are out of control"

He shrugged. "breakfast is ready, and you have work" Peter rolled his eyes "yeah I know, I'm up, just give me 10 to get ready"

Once May let the room, Peter grabbed his mask and put it on.

" _morning peter"_

"Karen play back last night's events"

" _playing back events of the 17_ _th_ _of November 5:15 am"_

Peter sat in silence looking back, his gut turned. He was analysing every moment, of what she said, how she looked, to the spew of blood. he watched it twice before his eye caught something. The girl's eyes glowed for just a second, and then went black. Unnaturally black.

"Karen what am I looking at here"

" _A change in retina colour, unnatural in humans, but retinas can change in other types of mammals when in darkness, would you like a list of mammals?_

"no, I need to know if the virus that is circulating have any sort of symptoms that causes this, I mean there has to be a reason for this"

" _I will check website, unhuman causes can refer to demonic passion in biblical terms, although none has had any scientific evidence that this occurrence is accurate, would you like information on the bible?_

"no Karen, I don't believe in that stuff, just search the website for symptoms please"

" _there, is no indications of symptoms that match the victim from last night, but I will keep you alerted"_

"thank you, Karen,"

Peter made his way down to eat breakfast, it didn't even touch the sides he was that hungry.

"whoa, you want to chew first"

Peter just hummed with his mouth full, he liked being at home, he felt safe. But he also needed or felt the responsible for the safety of others.

He had to find out if last night's occurrence was just a one off, just a sick girl that was dilutional right? but he had a gut feeling, something was nipping at him.

If it was an epidemic of sickness that cause fatalities then the city would panic, it would cause anarchy. Where would that leave Spiderman?

Jennifer woke up early, Tuesday was her day off. Reaching over to check her cell phone and nothing as per usual.

She checked the latest news, blurred pictures of Spiderman on a roof top with Kerry the girl that died, there has been an outbreak of a flu virus but there was no indication it had caused any fatalities, it was scare tactics. News was over reacting linking the poor girls death over a mediocre virus. Jennifer found that the Americans tended to be more flamboyant in nature than the British, so she ignored the epidemic flu virus, she also ignored the news on the autumn harvest, some farmers crops have rotted over the weekend, and the animals have become sick, many had died. Jennifer was never one for following any news apart from the ones that involved superheroes. She was bias, but what other news was worth watching.

Then she remembered Peter disappeared last night, he was a strange human, she didn't want to interrogate him, whatever he does is his business. She decided that she would be productive and go out for breakfast. She got her things together to take a shower. when she walked in the communal showers she heard a crying in one of the cubicles. She slowly approached and knocked. "are you ok in there luv?

The crying stopped, then the cubicle burst open and the girl jumped on Jennifer screaming and punching into her.

"get off me you crazy bitch!

Blood trickled from the girls nose and mouth, a faculty member heard the commotion and intervened, pulling the crazed girl off Jennifer.

The staff member restrained the girl, a group now started to gather, shocked at the sight of the blood coming from the girl.

"call an ambulance now!

 **Notes: hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm currently trying to finish off the first part of my supernatural fanfic. Mega writers block, I'm really enjoying writing this fiction. Please feel free to leave comments. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: I do not own anything marvel, just my own original characters. Sorry for taking so long to update, my laptop decided to delete this chapter, so I had to re-write it. Reviews are always welcome. Keeps me writing. xxx**

 _ **The Red and Blue**_

 _ **Chapter four: With great power comes. Whatever!**_

Quarantine was not the place Jennifer thought she would end up in, after the second incident regarding the mysterious virus that now seemed to be getting the eye of the mass media. Disease control stepped in and issued a lock down at the empire state university. No one was going in or out for at least a week, not until the all clear was issued. They gave instruction for all hospitals within 30 miles to have a quarantine area for any patients that may be of concern. So here was Jennifer sat on a doctors table with a nurse wearing protection gear that looked like someone who was staring in a zombie apocalypse movie.

Jennifer at the best of times was terrified of doctors, now she was hyperventilating with panic.

"Miss Hobbs there is no need to be scared, it's just routine checks"

"so..so I can go after this, I can go back to my dorm? She spoke fast with panic, her hands were shaking, she was sweating in places she never knew she could.

The nurse stays silent while she was taking the third tube of blood. she hummed to herself as she placed the needle down and filled out the form on the clip board.

"can I go! After this?

"we need for you to stay until the results come back, just precaution"

Jennifer felt a lump in her throat, her heart was pounding in her chest. "No please, I feel fine honestly, I can't stay in this place"

As soon as her words fell out of her mouth she heard a scream. Someone behind the double doors was screaming, and pleading. **"some one help me, NO NO NO, let me GO!**

"wh…...the fuck is going on, why is that guy screaming?

Jennifer stood up to open the door, curious as always, she wanted to see what the fuck was the commotion.

"Miss Hobbs, please if you could take your clothes off and follow me to the wash room" Jennifer turned towards the nurse, she wasn't about to strip.

"what? Why the...I don't need a shower, I'm not taking my clothes off. This is all I have; all my stuff is...

"just follow me please" the nurse cutting her off. This nurse was well rehearsed, like she was a telesales employee reading from a script.

"No, I'm not going, you can't make me, I have rights, I'm scared, and you are not listening, you're supposed to care, it's your job! Jennifer held her hands up in protest.

The nurse looked at her blankly, she turned and pressed a button on her desk, the little red light flashed. "Sorry Miss Hobbs, my job is to protect and follow rules, if you refuse to work with me I will have to issue some force. Its bureaucracy, and unfortunately we all have to adhere by it"

With that said the door opened wit two men in protective gear, just like Nurse robot. This moment presented Jennifer with two choices. She could either fight and lose badly, or submit and have some dignity. But Jennifer was a feisty Londoner, and she was terrified. So, she fought. Fuck dignity!

Jennifer tried to run past the two men, but one of them grabbed her arms and put them in a lock behind her head, so she kicked, she screamed and knocked the tray of needles on the ground with a crash. "LET ME GO! I WANT TO CALL MY FATHER!

The other guy grabbed her legs to stop her from kicking. Next thing Jennifer knew was a stabbing pain in her thigh, then a cold like substance burning like ice went through her veins. Her head felt heavy and her words slurred, she couldn't move. Her vision became blurred, and then blackness. This was all in a mornings work.

"Parker what the hell do you call this, all crap, more crap"

"Mr Jameson, I'm sorry but with my studies and...

"Did I ask you for a sob story? No, I did not! Jameson cutting Peter off mid-sentence like always.

"your face Parker, I don give a crap what you do in your spare time, as long its not some sort of fight club, your face is giving the Bugle a bad name, coming in like that! No go take some pictures of some sick people, I hear a deadly virus is spreading through New York"

Peter sighed "Mr Jameson, I can't take pictures of sick people"

"get out and come back with those pictures, you want paid kid, you do as I say!

Peter stood a slid his pictures off the desk, he grimaced at the injuries he had obtained and smiled half heartily, and walked sluggishly towards the door. He hated this job, he had so much high hopes for photography. He decided its best to get back to the university and start on his biological assignment. Its all about the brain. Which he didn't mind accepted for the psychology part. He decided to take it easy and take the subway. The crowded train didn't help matters with people bumping accidently into him, his body was sore, and he felt it when the other passengers moved past him. People were staring at his bruised face, clearly making judgments. So, Peter pulled his hoodie up, hoping it would hide him a little.

"what the...

Peter was taken back by the white covering around the front entrance of the university, men were stood military style out side in protective hazmat suits. A sign in big yellow writing with **Hazardous** on it taped around the car park, letting traffic know they had to divert. Peter frowned and walked up swiftly to one of the men. "That's far enough" The man held out his hand, Peter couldn't see his features with the protective mask over his face.

"Hey what's going on?

"There was an incident, its not safe to be here until the all clear"

Where is everyone? how long until its safe, what happened?

The man clearly getting annoyed at Peter and barked at him. "Listen kid you asked too many questions, I can't tell you, all I know is when its safe you will get back in. Now get out of here!

Peter needed his cell, so of course he would creep up the back of the building as quick as he could. He swiftly slipped into his dorm room and grabbed what he could. He didn't want to get caught. He checked his cell. 10 missed calls from Jennifer, and some messages too. This girl was forceful if nothing else. Sadly, the only other messages were pizza offers for students.

" _wow, real popular as always"_ he thought.

He made a quick exit with a back pack of clothes and headed for Queens, He needed to find out what was going on. Jennifer will know, he would call her when he got to Mays. ….

" _hey this is Jennifer, leave a message"_

12 hours peter tried to call, he didn't know her that well, but he worried when her cell went to voice mail over and over again.

"hey, Jennifer, its Peter Parker again. Look please can you call me back, I seen what happened at the university and no one is telling me anything, the news has been filled with this virus thing, call me ok."

He hung up and sighed. He flung his cell on his desk, frustrated he rubbed his temples. _"think spider-man, think. What is happening?_

He sat on his bed looking over news paper articles, and over thinking that night when the girl died in front of him. And he was powerless to help.

He needed to do spider-man things tonight, he hadn't been out in a few days and needed to get out there to help the locals, because that's what he did. But firstly, he wanted to find Jennifer. _"this is so stalkish"_

He grabbed his suit and changed quickly. Stretching out the suit with his body, he liked the feel of how it clung to him.

" _Hello peter, where to tonight?_

"Hey Karen, I need to find a location on Jennifer Hobbs"

" _Tracking cell phone…...location Saratoga hospital"_

"Hospital! Ok that explains a lot, Karen I have to see if she is ok"

Peter jumped out of his bedroom window on course, it was in his nature to care too much, that was a blessing and a curse at the same time, as he swung from building to building feeling the crisp air on November his mind was running from thought to thought. That's until his senses started going haywire.

It all happened too quick, a kid and a truck. The breaks screamed to stop but the ice was thick on the road. The small girl just stood there like a deer in head lights. Peter with all his speed flung down, webbing breaking off the adjacent building. He was air born, his only move was to push the kid out the way. Which would cause injury, better than a truck trampling her.

All peter heard was the screams of the by standers as he threw the girl into the side walk, aiming for the pile of snow for a better landing. But he wasn't quite as lucky. The truck hit Peter head on. He felt his head crack off the wind screen breaking the glass, then his whole left side burning as he landed on the concrete road, friction burns as his skin scraped along the gravel and ice.

"oh my god! The mother of the child cried out. The little girl was crying with the shock, her mother picked her up, holding her tight in her embrace. Her eyes shifted to her daughter's hero. Spider-man, her breath hitched as she seen him lying on the road.

The truck came to a halt as it slid into the side walk. Smoke pouring from the engine. Everything went silent for a moment, the truck driver stayed inside, eyes wide and hands shaking. The by standers all stared at spider-man, some were on their phones taking pictures. Peter lay motionless on the road, lying in his stomach, blood staining the ice

"someone go see if he's alive! For Christ sake" an elderly man protested.

A young man pushed passed the crowd that was gathering around "I'm a paramedic, let me through!

He leaned over and placed his fingers on Peter neck to check his pulse. He was alive.

Peter groaned, he started to move, he lifted his head feeling confused. He hissed at the pain radiating through his head, his skin was on fire, he felt the burn of ripped flesh after it scraping on the gravel. "hey, take it easy, you been in an accident" the off-duty paramedic was trying to support Peters body as he sat up. "

"i..i m, k" Peter mumbled. He stood up with wobbly legs. "you need a hospital"

"hos. , wait, the kd, kid, she k?

"yeah you saved her life, come on and sit down while the ambulance arrives"

The truck driver still didn't move from his seat, he was on his cell, looking pale.

"no, I'll heal, ambulance, gt to go"

Peter limped and shoot his web, lifting him through the air clumsily.

The crowd cheered as he disappeared into the night….

"Karen, whats the dam..damage?

" _you have a concussion, a broken collar bone, skin contusions"_

"great"

Jennifer felt groggy, she stared at the white celling, lights hurting her eyes, she felt like she was in Gods waiting room, she tried to cover her eyes, but her arms were tied down.

" _what the actual fuck!_

She started to panic and pull at her retrains. "HEY, HELLO! Oh god someone"

She started to hyperventilate, her heart was pounding in her chest, tears started to run down the side of her face. She pulled at her restraints again, her head spinning she felt bile rise. She swallowed, urging the sick feeling to disappear. She heard footsteps outside.

The door swung open with a doctor entering the room, he was dressed in normal clothes apart from the white doctor's coat, he smiled.

"Miss Hobbs, I'm DR Wilson, how are we feeling today?

"Please untie me, please! She pleaded I'm sorry for lashing out, I didn't… I won't do it again"

"well you are lucky, your results came back clear, the reason we tied you down was to stop you hurting yourself. Experiences like this can be very scary, I will untie you, your clothes were burnt for protection since you were exposed by the virus. We have some clothes from lost and found"

He started to untie Jennifer's restraints, she shot up out of her bed pacing back and forth from window to door still feeling the effects of whatever drug they gave her.

She didn't know if she was seeing things, but she could of swore she'd seen a flash of red go by the window. She peered out to look, but all she seen was the night sky, with the distant city lights, it also looked as fresh snow sprinkled the city.

"the nurse will be here soon to fetch clothes and anti-sickness medication, your information says that you go to the empire state university, unfortunately it has been shut for some time to maintain safety, have you got somewhere to stay?

"I need my mobile phone to call my step farther"

The doctor sighed "sorry it had to be destroyed, there is a pay phone you can use"

Jennifer flopped down on the bed "ok" she said now feeling drained, her anxiety eased and left her lethargic.

Peter heard everything as he clung on to the side wall just inches away from the window, of the hospital room Jennifer was in, he puffed out in relief that she was ok. He was still baffled to what happened to that girl on the roof top only 4 days ago. He had to get to the bottom of this. It wasn't normal behaviour.

Peter sluggishly climbed further up the hospital, to get a good aim to shoot his web, he let the webbing do all the work, if anyone seen him right now they would think he was drunk. His movements were clumsy instead of graceful. He spotted Jennifer walking with hardly any clothes on for this time of year, her arms wrapped around her body, the snow started to fall now. He followed her hoping she had somewhere to go, but when she seeked shelter under an abandoned bus shelter, he knew the obvious. He swung down and landed awkwardly.

Jennifer's eyes widened, her mouth opened in shock, her hero stood in front of her. She internally fangirled.

"hey, do you need assistance mam?

Jennifer couldn't speak, she forgot how to speak. _"oh my god, just talk, fuck sake say something, enunciate, this is the longest you haven't spoken. Just say your name. oh my god what's wrong with you!_

"mam, you ok?

"you're spider-man, oh my god, spider-man. You're spider-man"

Peter giggled. "yes, I am and I'm here to help, you look cold and its November. Can I assist you home?

Jennifer shivered, he was so tidy in his suit. She chastised herself for thinking this way, he was a hero not some one to oggly eye over.

"I'm waiting for my step father to pick me up" her voice shaky. Finding it hard to talk without her voice sounding high pitched.

"umm ok, I can wait with you, its dark and cold, and a lady like yourself shouldn't be alone"

 _He goanna wait with me, oh fuck me he's goanna wait, Jennifer don't get over excited._

"thank you, spider-man, really you're a good bloke"

"happy to helppp…ahhh" peter leaned against the frame of the bust stop feeling his head thump, his body aching and burning the after effects being up close and personal with a truck and concrete.

Jennifer gasped at the sudden change in her hero, he was hurt. She worried slightly, she didn't want him to stay if he needed to rest, lay down or something along those lines.

"are you ok? She reached out to steady him. _I can't believe I'm touching him._

"yeah, I'll live. I just need to sit down. Sorry I should be the one…

"don't be silly, sit down. Rest, in fact you should go and lay down somewhere, I'll be fine. My father will be here soon"

Father thorn was in his study, reading over his next Sunday service. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had this so called mad man whom called himself a prophet, telling him his plans to cleanse the world of sinners, to punish the ones who worshiped false idols. But the more Father thorn watched the news the more he started to believe this to be true, he feared him, feared him so much that he would shake at his presence around him.

"you seemed troubled father, is this not what you wanted, isn't this what God would have wanted"

His voice came from the door way, he had a smile that looked sincere, but he had malice in his eyes. What was he, was he human, was he something else.

"I cant talk right now, I have to go, something important has come up, I have to collect my step daughter…..

 **Notes: i hope you liked this chapter. Been so busy as of late with college homework. And how does everyone feel about the avenger's infinity war trailer. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This chapter contains sickness and struggle, also we find out a little more about Jennifer. Sorry it has taken me so long to post, I do promise this story is not vanilla, there will be 18+ content.**

 _ **The red and blue**_

 _ **Chapter five: sickness**_

"Jennifer why haven't you called me? You know I'm here anytime"

"yep! Jennifer was abrupt with her step father, Thorn was there for her and her mother from the age of two, her mother and thorn got married, but it ended a year later after he found God. He broke her mother's heart and Jennifer never forgot that. After her mother died thorn took her in and paid for her tuition fee. Which she was thankful for, it was easy to move to New York as thorn was classed as her parent/guardian since her mother and thorn never officially divorced.

Jennifer took her mothers maiden name, she was resentful of thorn, but she was a minor and had no where else to go, so she up routed to New York.

"I see that Spiderman thing kept you company"

Jennifer scoffed out and shook her head "thing yes, he's a man!

"a man can't do the things he does, it isn't natural, none of them are, you need to just focus on your studies and then you can get a job, earn a living"

Jennifer gritted her teeth, staring out the window of the moving car, the snow fall was now heavy flurries, the window wipers on the car squeaked loudly. Jennifer wasn't in the mood to talk or debate her step Father. She was tired and needed to get over her emotional turmoil, firstly the restraint at the hospital, secondly her all high meeting spider-man in the flesh. She was feeling all over the place, sleep is what she needed.

Peter was thankful to be back at Aunt Mays, his body screamed with every movement he made, he sat at the end of his single bed, his head in his hands. Peter still had his suit on with only his mask discarded. He dreaded the reflection that would meet him in the bath room mirror. He knew that he can handle a lot physically, but his body seemed to be healing at a slower rate than usual " _maybe its stress"_ he was glad that Jennifer was ok, he still was confused about this girl he just met, bossy loud girl, but its not like he had a lot of friends, being a huge nerdy introverted superhero.

He heard Aunt may come in from work and jumped up too quickly to discard his suit, he nearly buckled on the floor, he just didn't feel right.

He grabbed a change of clothes and quickly by-passed May as she was busy in the kitchen unpacking grocery's. He stood in front of the mirror, his eyes were blood shot with dark circles underneath, his skin was clammy and pale. Thankfully there was no major bruising on his face, his body however, that was a whole different matter.

Peter turned on the shower but before he stepped in bile shot up from his stomach, he emptied the content of his stomach into the toilet, heaving and coughing. His throat and nose burning in the process.

Knock knock. "Peter, is everything ok in there? Mays voice came from the other side of the door.

*cough cough* "yeah, augh, I…I'm ok" Peter struggled to talk with his hoarse throat.

"ok, just let me know if you need anything"

"uh huh"

Three hours later and Peter was still on the bathroom floor, May at this point forced herself in, she never liked to intrude on Peter, but she knew he was sick and she worried.

"Peter, my god!

May took in the sight of her nephew, he was lying on the floor shaking, he was as pale as the bathroom tiles. He managed to cover his bruised body with a baggy t-shirt and grey sweat pants.

May bent down and felt Peters forehead his curls covered in sweat clung to his head "you're burning up, Peter can you sit up for me?

Did he have the strength " _come on spider-man, its just the flu, get up"_

He managed to sit up slowly with the assistance of May, he groaned and hissed in pain as May tried to manoeuvre him.

"hunni are you in pain? Her tone was now panicked slightly.

Peters head just lolled to the side "yeah, bit had an….an accident, b..e k though"

" _I …can't do this"_ he thought

"come on, let's get you to bed, stand up hunni and lean on me, can you do that?

Peter nodded, he nearly screamed in pain when May pulled him to stand, she knew who he was but never discussed it, the subject was unspoken, now he was older she had no control over his actions, he was a young Man.

Peter leaned on her and dragging his feet along the way. May managed to get him to bed and then quickly moved into action, she grabbed towels and wet them under warm water, knowing not to use cold. She didn't want to put his body into shock, she grabbed the thermometer and pain killers.

"ok hunni, I'm goanna take your temperature" she placed the thermometer in his mouth and waited, she was anxious and panicked to see it was 101. "shit, ok ok everything will be fine"

Peter started to feel himself go into blackness, his eyes glazed over.

"no Peter hunni stay with me now, look at me!

Peter started to convulse!...

" _what's moving, why is my bed moving… why... wait what's that sound, so much sound, bright, its so bright. Where! Am I!_

Peters inner monologue was raising, he was beyond confused to all the commotion around him, he struggled to open his eyes, white lights blinded him.

"Mr parker, can you hear me" a doctor's face came into frame, a voice to a face.

"where? Was all peter could say.

"its ok, I'm here peter, you'll be fine" Aunt Mays voice was comforting

"what? Peter couldn't place where he was, his cognitive thinking wasn't working.

A mixture of voices used medical terms which he wasn't familiar with, his senses were going into overload and his body screamed danger.

He tried to sit up, but something was limiting his movement, he felt a sting in his arm and restriction on his mouth. Finally, he clicked.

" _hospital, no no, they'll find out who I am!_

"let me go! Peter crocked out, the oxygen mask muffled his words.

"MAY! Please! His words trigged tears from May, she knew there was a chance that they would find abnormalities in his bloods, but there was a chance he contracted the virus that was dangerous and violent if not treated. It could kill him.

"shhhhhh, you need to relax Mr parker you are safe" the doctor said in a firm but calm voice.

Peter started to pull at the drip in his arm and sat up in fear and confusion, he started to push at some of the porters that was wheeling him down the hall, he was too strong to control as he thrashed out in panic.

"Peter no! Mays voice was strained.

Someone restrain him now! Next thing he knew was a sharp pain in his arm followed by and ice-cold sensation and then he was out cold!

Jennifer felt eerie staying in the guess room behind the church, it was comfortable enough, warm, and welcoming but she couldn't shake the feeling that there were eyes on her. She was bored without college, and she was in a state of not knowing what to do with herself. Jennifer wondered about aimlessly, there was no tv in her room or any electrical devices. Books of the religious kind were all she had to read. Joys of being a loner, Peter was the only person she had spoken too, but without a phone to get in contact with him she had to use other resources like social media in the public library, some one had to know his phone number.

"I got you a new cell phone, I hope this will ease your boredom"

Jennifer looked at the cell phone and pulled a face, it was an iPhone. She was an android type of girl "cheers for this"

"you don't like it, I can tell. The guy at the store says they are top of the range"

Jennifer almost felt bad for pulling a face "its fine, honestly thank you"

The first thing she would do is figure out how to get hold of Peter, she logged into her social media and asked mutual science students, one of them had to know. Christopher posted on his status _**"woah, just seen parker getting loaded into an ambulance, must be that virus. He looked bad. RIP dude!**_

Jennifer gasped. " _oh fuck, fuck fuck,"_ she internally swore like a navvy.

too distracted with her phone she bumped into a man, a man whom gave her the creeps, pale looking, skinny, tall, and just plain creepy.

"umm sorry, i… um"

He put is hand up cutting Jennifer off "that's quite all right young lady. You must be Father Thorns daughter, I'm, well call me MR white, I'm your fathers advisor"

Thorn looked nervous, Jennifer shifted her eyes between them, it was an uneasy atmosphere "ok"

Jennifer walked away quickly calling behind her "going out"

As soon as she left the prophet glared at Thorn "she has been in contact with that thing, that mutant thing spider-man. He must be gone like the rest of them, like all the sinners that worship things, disgusting things"

Thorn became defensive throwing his hands up "what are you suggesting, murder. Yes, I agree they are mutants and people are looking towards idols, yes I was ...am angry but that was my internal turmoil. I would never want to hurt anyone, that isn't my place"

The prophet cackled "you say one thing, but think the other, things are in motion, soon the city will be cleansed, then things will be better, you'll see"

Jennifer called NYC health and hospital/queens. She knew she had to come up with an elaborate lie to get any information, she knew he'd be in quarantine. So, she could say she was a cousin, a girlfriend, fiancé, or something to get information. Hospitals were weird in America. In England they were a bit more flexible.

" _hello NYC health and hospital…._

"hello! Jennifer cut the receptionist off "Im inquiring about my cousin Peter Parker, he was taking in last night, I was wondering if he's ok?

" _hold one moment please" …._

Jennifer was pacing up and down outside Starbucks, people were staring at her like she was a crazy person, she caught her reflection in the window. _"bollock!_ Her cheek was covered in dry tooth paste.

" _hello ma'am, this is staff nurse Maggie, is this Mr Parkers cousin?_

"yes, this is she, how is he doing?

" _he is doing fine, he just caught a nasty stomach flu"_

"oh, ok thank you, what are the visiting hours?

" _10Am-12pm and 3pm -5pm"_

"thank you"

Jennifer didn't know why she panicked like she did, she knew Peter for about five minutes, and he was like a Houdini, she would turn her back and he was gone"

Jennifer looked at her phone for the time, she still had an hour to get to the hospital, she had to get him something, but what do you get an 18-year-old guy?

Peter sat up in bed the drips attached to his arms made him feel irritated and itchy, he scratched at the plaster holding the cannula in his arm and hissed at the stinging sensation. " _these things suck"_

He was relieved that the doctors didn't find any usual things in his blood, he couldn't believe he vomited on the nurse, the floor and in front of other patients. What a mess he was, stomach flu the doctors told him, they also said that his iron count was low, and he needed to eat, and rest because of exhaustion. Peter kind of figured that considering he's been nonstop spider-manning for months, working and studying.

He didn't sleep much for the last week either, the girl that died on him 'Kerry Richards' still freaked him out, her eyes, it ran through his head over and over again. What the hell was it that caused her to act like that. He knew the virus was spreading and he was speculating whether it was the thing that caused it. He'll figure it out, he'll just break in to the computer and assess the hospital files on this virus. Something is not right!

"hi" Peter smiled when he'd seen Jennifer at the door, she looked concerned, she also looked tired.

"hey" he sat up straighter which made him feel nauseous.

"how you feeling? Jennifer sat on the chair next to the bed, she handed him a cross word puzzle, keep a nerd like him busy.

"I'm ok, still feel like I can throw up" he smiled softly at the kind gesture of the cross-word book "question is are you ok?

"yeah, its just been a weird few days, my step dads mate is a creepy bastard, oh and I have gossip, well not gossip but something awesome, I met spider-man, oh my god he's so lovely and sexy and the things I'd do to that man!

Peters face went beet red, he shifted uncomfortably "ohhh…well that's…great um Jenny, Jen…Jennifer, cool, cool. Yep cooollll"

Jennifer raised an eyebrow and laughed "did I make you feel awkward? Are you a virgin?

Peter face was even brighter than before "sppfffhhh…no, there was a party and stuff and you know stuff and ummm…..so yeah"

Jennifer laughed at the embarrassment on Peters face, he huffed out pouting in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Mr Parker"

Peter started scratching at his cannula, trying to divert his embarrassment and to ease the itch.

"stop that, you'll make it bleed" Jennifer reached over to pull his hand away, Peter grabbed her hand and held it for a moment. Jennifer paused, she liked the feeling of him just holding her hand " _oh bollocks"_ she thought, she pulled her hand from his. "soooooo, Mr creepy man"

Peter cleared his throat "yeah, so what makes you feel creeped out about him?

"he gives me a vibe that's all, he calls himself Mr White, I've never seen him before, I bet he's a huge religious nut, the type of man who would burn you at the stake for witch craft, I just wish campus would re-open soon, I hate it there"

"well you know if you need to crash a few nights, I'm sure my aunt May would be ok, she always says I need more friends and stuff, if you feel real uncomfortable, let me know"

" _what the hell are you doing Peter"_ he thought.

Jennifer huffed out "That's nice of you but I don't want to intrude"

"You won't be, nothing sucks more if you can't relax somewhere you call home, it's no bother honestly"

A knock came at the door "hey Hunni" Jennifer stood up and was going to bid her good byes.

"oh, sorry I didn't realise you had a guest"

"May, this is Jennifer, she and I are at college together"

May reached out her hand to shake Jennifer's. "very nice to meet you, its nice that you came to visit"

Jennifer shook May's hand back. "nice to meet you too, I just popped in to see if he was ok, I'm just about to leave"

Peter frowned "hey you just got here, stay, you don't seem to want to go back home too soon, since you know"

Jennifer smiled shyly "I'll just go to the public library and maybe sit in Starbucks for an hour, you know killing time an all, oh and you best give me your cell number, I have a new phone"

Peter too her phone and added his number "call me if you need me ok"

Jennifer smiled and left, she didn't want to intrude on family time. She did however want to get hold of spider-man, maybe he'd know about her step fathers creepy friend. All she knew is that he was wrong in so many ways. She just needed proof…

 **Notes: so sorry it took me ages to post a new chapter, college has been hectic. Can't wait until summer so I can post more regular xxxx**


End file.
